


My Life Remade

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Healing, Reader can be male or female, Sad Reader, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, You Decide, nursing back to health, reader - Freeform, werewolf bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You went into the woods to die.....a wolf has other plans....





	My Life Remade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCake/gifts), [BigBandBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBandBombshell/gifts).

> For The theugliestwombatchallenge over on tumblr <3

You had, had enough of the world. It was cruel and it had taken everyone from you over the years until you were all alone. At only 28 it was weird to be a orphan. The woods call you forward though and you follow the call knowing you were making the right choice, you had left the city behind, with no one to miss you, this was the clear answer.

Walk into the forest, walk into the forest and let yourself die. You had always loved nature and it seemed a fitting way to go. 

The forest however had other ideas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WEEKS LATER….

When you stumble and fall to your knees before the huge wolf, it’s perfect you think. A fitting end to your sad, sad life. You are all, but giving yourself up to it and yet…it just stands there on all fours staring at you so intently with his grey eyes….you look down and away, “Do it….end my life.” You whisper, begging the wolf before you, not knowing he could in fact understand you perfectly.

His eyes widen at your words and he tilts his head at you, shocked and concerned, but you’re not aware of any of this as you look back up, tears streaming down your dirty face, “Please…kill me.”

The wolf shy’s away then, backing up into the shadows as you scream and cry for it to come back, the wolf stays in the shadows but doesn’t leave, his worry over this strange woman driving him to stick close to you, even if you didn’t know he was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He follows you for days, each passing day you look more and more worn down, he doesn’t know your story, but he knows deep pain when he sees it. He had a mate once and life….had taken him away. The wolf knew pain better than anyone. His heart, what’s left of it, feels for you, truly he does. Maybe that’s why he feels the need to watch over you, he isn’t blind, you’re stunningly beautiful, but that pain deep inside you try and hide, it calls to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s only when you can’t seem to walk anymore and pass out that the wolf steps in again, he noses at your cheek but nothing happens, you’re out. Lack of food and water would do that to someone. With a sad huff he licks your face and nothing, with a low whine, he grabs the collar of your jacket and slowly starts dragging you to a safe area he knows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wolf knows you would do much better in a hospital, but sense that’s not an option, he does the best he can himself. For the first time sense he lost his mate so long ago he wishes he could turn back into his human form, but…he knows that’s also not an option.

When his mate died, he could no longer change and he always felt it was the universe making him pay for letting him fall in the first place and he had agreed, but now…he wishes he could help you better, sense he can’t though….he does the best he can with what he has and that’s…the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You whine and mumble in your sleep, your brow covered in sweat. First he bites down on the cloth in his mouth that’s soaking wet right over your mouth trying to get some water in you, it works and he keeps doing this for hours it feels like. Once he feels like you have had enough water for now, he curls up around you to keep you warm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning he shrugs off the cold from his fur and looks to you, no more sweating at least, but your still asleep. With a huff he goes about getting more water into you then wonders how he’s going to get food into your belly like this. An idea comes to him, he can make soup and it’s better than nothing, it will take longer in this form, but it’s not like you’re going anywhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He has a nice broth going a few hours later, nothing fancy by any means but it will hopefully be enough to help, he would hate to see you die, just doesn’t sit right with him. He uses the same cloth as before and dips it in the broth and proceeds to feed you the same way he gives you water, it’s a slow process.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days of this routine and you finally start to stir, the wolf was starting to worry, but seeing you blink your eyes open is a nice change of scenery. This is where it could get tricky though….while you couldn’t change forms…you could speak….and he doesn’t know if he should show you that or not.

You stare up at the ceiling of the cave for the longest time before you start sniffling and only then does the wolf move closer to you, whining softly, you look to him with red rimmed eyes and croak out, “Why?”

It doesn’t take a genius to know what you mean and the wolf just whines looking down.

“WHY!?” You shout overcome with emotion, covering your face with your hands you sob something ugly and the wolf whines so mournfully as he moves to you and snuggles in close, at some point you grip his surprisingly soft fur in a tight grip and then it’s his fur coat your sobbing into and the wolf….wishes he could offer you more comfort.

He vows to take care of you, protect you, feed you, make sure you don’t die, he can’t let you, and when the time is right maybe….just maybe….he can reveal what he fully is.

Maybe in time you both can come to love each other through your pain and suffering.


End file.
